Maria Katrina
Maria Katrina is an OC created by Yuuki Otonashi in her D.Gray-man Fanfiction story; Dreamer from Beyond She is the main character of the story. Time Line Age 7: ' Feeling neglected by her parents from her sister, she runs away only to come back again with a resolve to never come back once she sees someone who treats her like a real family. '''Age 9: ' Discovered the internet and it became her 'best friend.' '''Age 14: Got sucked in the D.Gray-man world-though, she's not really sure how. Met Toma, and sooner, Komui, then Lulu Bell and sooner, the Noahs. Personal Information Hobbies: '''Reading, playing computer(before), drawing(before) '''Likes: Meat, Allen, Road, Tyki, her computer 'Dislikes: '''Death, anyone who makes fun of her, everyone in her 'old life' Personality Bar '''Education -' 3 'Affinity - ' 3 'Battle Ability -' 1 'Mental -' 4 'Flexibility - '''1 '''Shyness - ' 3 Personality Easily annoyed, usually denies everything she is, a bit selfish, and usually hateful except to anime characters but she's normally a girl that seeks attention seeing as she didn't have it much when she was in her old household. Usually angry, but if you're good to her, she's civil to you too, and she's very suspicious and careful of anyone. Name Katrina's first impulse at introducing herself to Toma, the finder that found her unconscious, was the English translation of her name, which is Catherine. Later, when the leaves the Order with Lulu Bell, she accidentally introduces herself as Katrina. She thought it was a smart move by her part, so that Komui might think she's dead. Synopsis Headquarters Invasion Arc Katrina shows up just before Lulu Bell attacks HQ. At first, she is rather unconvinced at the fact that she was in the real D.Gray-man world, and kept on referring Toma as a cosplayer and the whole setting of the Black Order as a fanatic's fan club. When she meets Komui a few times, he shows her an Innocence fragment he borrowed from Hevlaska, as he was suspicuous of 'Catherine's' normality. When Katrina holds the Innocence fragment, they were surprised to see it grow larger and brighter. Just as they were mesmerized by the fragment, inspector Levrier shows up. Komui tries to explain to the secretary that Katrina wanted to be an Exorcist and they go to Hevlaska to check if she is an accommodator. Not surprisingly to Katrina, she isn't and the secretary leaves her to Komui. Just when she's nearly out of the Order, she blacks out and gets a vision of the latest chapter of the manga. When she wakes up again, she gets the feeling that Lulu Bell's going to attack HQ soon and proceeds to warn Komui. Both rush off to the room where the Egg was kept and warned the researchers in there. Katrina becomes nervous and successfully shooes away Komui from the scene. Just when Komui goes out of the room, Lulu Bell gets in and abducts Katrina-as Lulu Bell knew she was the odd one out. Later, when two level three Akuma touch her evolve proves her worth to the Noahs, she negotiates with Lulu Bell to leave HQ-with her coming along, which the Noah does, and successfully retrieves both the Egg and the girl. Later, she founds out that the Exorcists could track her easily and the Noahs hide her in their ark. Abilities and Powers Being able to see the 'future' Katrina is able to keep track of the current happenings in the manga via a room she calls the Theater Room. It looks like a wide-screen theater in her mind, but the visions comes out randomly ranging from a day to a couple of weeks. Level Up Katrina is able to make both Innocence and Dark Matter become stronger. Though, it has yet to be revealed how she could do this. She later calls this ability as "Level Up." Trivia * Despite being able to see the 'future,' she has no fighting ability, rendering her an easy target-though, she does not want to admit her being a 'Damsel in Distress' Category:Original Characters